


Vagary - The Five Phases

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Ashton, Daddy Kink, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Lust, M/M, Pining, Rimming, Self-Harm, Smut, Top Luke, ash self harms, princess ash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is a homophobic asshole who fucks around with all the girls and ruined Michael and Calum's life, while Ashton is in love with the prick who is now ruining his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0.0

**Author's Note:**

> Luke is 16, Ashton is 19, Michael is 18, and so is Calum. This is an AU some tbh I'm not sure how the system works so I'm using an American schooling-type thing, but the rest of it is Australian bound. Warning: Triggering/ Homophobic content. Also, //

Calum and Michael are beyond irritating. They keep consistently talking about parties. They think that because they are no longer high school, they miss out on everything, yet the reality is they aren't missing anything. High school is filled with drugs, alcohol, and whores, and although that may sound lovely to some, I find it disgusting. 

Calum and Michael would have been juniors this year, and I am of course stuck in the hell hole, at year 12. There was a time when I liked high school, yet after last year, I despise it. I was a junior, Calum and Michael excited to claim their sophomore titles, and then a stupid freshman came along. Michael hated him, Calum ignored him, yet I adored him. His perfect hair, sea-like eyes, and perfect smile haunt me in my dreams. Before that, I had no problem with anyone else. I was the 'normal straight guy' until that freshman. I wasn't 'freaky emo', 'ugly faggot', or 'suicidal basket-case.' I was just Ashton. All because of this one demon's freshman year.

"Yo, Ash," Michael snapped his fingers in front of my face before rubbing a towel through his freshly dyed hair.  
"Is that orange or red, Clifford?" I asked sarcastically. Michael and Calum moved in with me, as I was emancipated 2 years ago, after they dropped out. 

//They came out together at a football match, Calum's maroon jersey clinging to him as the white and black ball passed from his cleats to another set, his dark hair sweaty and plastered against his tan forehead as the game ends. They won by a landslide, and he ran over to where Michael and I were sitting, Michael jumping up and down, his blue bangs falling over his eyes as he blushed at Calum's approaching figure. I had known about them for awhile, so when Calum unexpectedly threw his arms around Michael, pressing a long kiss to his lips, I was not surprised. Everyone else around us, however, was shocked. No one said anything until that freshman spoke up, ruining it all. "That's disgusting! They're gay?" A shocked gasp fell out of my mouth as everyone started being rude to them.// Aggression and hate followed after that day, so Michael and Calum dropped out, and Michael's parents were not excepting, and Calum's parents wanted to travel, so it was just easier this way. Plus, they were my best friends. 

"So Ashton, can we pretty please have a party?" Calum pouted, skipping up behind Michael, new streaks of blonde through his bangs. I sighed, nodding, and giving in. After all we've been though, maybe a party would be perfect? They started cheering, starting a list of supplies and choosing people to invite, yet I knew everyone would come. No one truly hated them now, plus parties bring some people together, so why not?


	3. 0.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is a homophobic asshole who fucks around with all the girls and ruined Michael and Calum's life, while Ashton is in love with the prick who is now ruining his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its only eleven am and im somewhere inbetween hystarically sobbing and laughing bec im so stressed out..  
> I know this is shit, an ill try to lengthen the chapters, ok? stay rad xx

"Five minutes left to change!" Our gym teacher, who was also the football coach, nearly screeched from across the crowded locker room. I briefly locked eyes with a familiar pair of electric blue orbs, instantly regretting it.

My heart beat instantly sped up, nearly beating out of my chest, as my dull hazel eyes trailed down to his perfect cupids bow, his pink lips always either locked into a smirk or a scowl, a black metal ring positioned on the left side of his bottom lip. 

My eyes continued their conquest, skimming over his jaw, which looked rough, dusted with stubble, to his neck, perfect collarbones, and perfectly sculpted chest, which were dusted with dark purple and red hickeys. If he moved so you could see his back, there were claw marks, wait nail marks from the events of night before. The lucky whore. 

I winced shuffling through my bag, before I watched him move, his v-line almost deepening at his movements, trailing into his tight American Apparel boxers that were slung low, curving around his thighs, hips, ass, and co-

An abrupt cackle left the demon's mouth, the famous smirk present once more, "The fag was staring again, boys," he yelled. By now, most of the locker room had vanished, so only a few people lingered. I blushed, looking away, adjusting my sweatshirt, even though I knew it would be a million and one degrees outdoors, sliding on my pants, willing my hard-on to possibly disappear as soon as possible. By the time I had turned around, he had put a black muscle tee on, printed with the words 'I love every bone in your body, especially mine', causing me to shift in my even tighter jeans.

I slid my bandanna on, kicking my scuffed black converse against the tile, as he tucked his firm, long legs into his signature black skinny jeans, this pair with a hole in them, probably from football. This cocky, arrogant, sex-god of a boy was the completely straight, completely homophobic footie captain, Luke Hemmings, the guy that I, Ashton Irwin, a male, is in love with, and has been with for over a year now. 

This is the stupid Freshman. Well, now he's a Sophomore, and always present in my advance P.E.

Luke ran his fingers through his blonde quiff, his lips pursed before slipping on a pair of all black Vans, turning to me and shaking his head. I waited for the next string of insults, but instead I was shoved against the cool black metal lockers behind me, the locker room now empty. 

His large hands holding my shoulders against the lockers, as he licked his lips, catching his tongue on his lip ring. 

"Irwin, you idiot. If not sure right now if I want to beat the shit out of you, or if I want to call Coach in here and cry sexual harassment. Of course, he would believe me. I'm, first, his star player, and second, you're the faggot who eyes me all day. I saw you staring at my dick, Ashton. You saw the hickeys and scratches that the girl from last night gave me.." he trailed off, before settling into a whisper, learning closer," You wish it was you. Irwin, come to the party on the edge of town, and I won't do either. Be someone for once tonight,just hope that the owner isn't afraid of fags." He pushed himself away, walking off.

Luke Fucking Hemmings, the cocky bastard, unknowingly told me to be at my own party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments or kudos?  
> Hell bookmark maybe?  
> I'm a bit pathetic right now..  
> I've got a cold, an ROTC Uniform inspection, I'm not sure whether my girlfriend hates me sometimes, I have 90000 projects due, and Lashton is like slowly calming me down.  
> so yeah.. sorry, Idk but I needed thT to get out of my systeM.


	4. 0.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is a homophobic asshole who fucks around with all the girls and ruined Michael and Calum's life, while Ashton is in love with the prick who is now ruining his life.
> 
> aka luke is a meanie, Malum is real ayee and Ashyboo loves the bully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sosososo sorry for the wait :c anyways trigger warning and smut next chappie ayee..  
> A filler basically.

Vibrant LED lights glittered along the spiral staircase and loft's edge. Coolers lined themselves up along the perimeter of the dinning room, and people milled in and out of each room. I nervously adjusted my flannel and looked around for a familiar face. Well, they were all familiar, just not the faces I was determined to meet tonight.

Cal and Michael situated themselves next to other couples, passing a bottle of vodka back and forth, sloshing the clear liquid over their hands and I cringed. More for me to clean up later. I sighed, turnin towards the living room and ironically, there he was, with some poor toy of a girl pressed to his side. 

His hair was unkempt, and his shirt has an illegally low neckline, showcasing various red bruises forming. His eyes gleamed with disgust as they fell upon me.   
"Oi! Fag! Get your queer ass over here!" his husky voice barked, brimming over the irritating beat bursting through the speakers. I rolled my eyes, but pulled my self over to him.

"So they actually let you in?" He continued with a question.  
This made me laugh. He really didn't know? 

"Lucas, mate.." I trailed off,"This is MY party, y'know?" He raised an eyebrow at me, shaking his head.

"Liar. Who would show up to your parties?" I shrugged, starting to walk away, before he spoke again:  
"Fine, I believe you. Let's just dance."  
I gaped at him. He insults me and then asks to DANCE? Who the fuck did this bloke think he was? A god? Just because he looked like one, doesn't mean he was entitled like one. 

Yet, for some unknown reason, I entertained his antics.

"Fine, follow me."

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more, kudos/comments maybe?  
> I'm not sure where I'm going with this but... Stay rad, maybe?  
> xx


End file.
